


The Phoenix Two Princes Fanzine Cover Finalist Fanfics Issue 1: Alternate Universes!

by PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, flower shop au, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart/pseuds/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart
Summary: Fics inspired by the cover art finalists for the first issue of The Phoenix: A Two Princes Fanzine. A merman!Amir AU and Flower Shop AU.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Kudos: 41





	1. Floats My Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the cover art from The Phoenix Fanzine from @nervous_wreckage on Instagram featuring Merman!Amir.

Rupert wasn’t a fool, no matter how often his mother said it. He’d heard the rumors and whisperings of beautiful mermaids who drew the unwary man in to the water to drown. Rupert wasn’t there to fix the issue nor drive away the fine-finned folk who feasted on fevered fools. 

Rupert was there to be foolish. 

The shore was, understandably, deserted. A large rock jutted up at one end and at the other stood a lonely pier with a bewilderingly intact boat still lashed to it. Rupert went to the rock and waited. As the evening sun dipped below the waves Rupert turned to the rock and cried. 

When his sobs subsided, he heard a beautiful voice. It was deeper than he expected, but it tugged at his very soul. He thought it would be over quickly, that his body would fail to respond to his suddenly-very-afraid of-drowning mind. But he sat rooted on his rock.

A dark brown mop of hair broke the surface of the water in front of him. Following it came a face that Rupert objectively had to say was beautiful. A lighter shade of brown than his hair, this merman’s ear fins were a catching shade of blue. As more of the merman emerged, he saw the blue scales freckled his face, hands, and shoulders. Even his nails shared that shade. 

The song ended, and the merman looked at him curiously. “Was my song not attractive?”

Choking on his words, Rupert finally managed to speak. “I-it was...is!”

“And yet you’d rather sit here and sulk instead of coming to me?” Rupert blushed as he turned away. “Look at me, human!”

Even without the magic of his song, the sound of his voice had some control over Rupert. Glancing up, he met the gaze of the intense merman. Their eyes matched, both brown as fresh earth in his mother’s garden. “You’re beautiful.”

“Then why not join me?” The merman said, holding out his hand in invitation. Rupert longed to take the webbed fingers in his own,

“Because you’re a siren. And I don’t much feel like drowning.” *Anymore*, Rupert thought to himself. 

The merman flipped his tail. Rupert admired the way it sparkled. “Not even just a little?”

“No, thank you. I should really go, I’m not supposed to be near the sea.”

“There is not one soul who’s sought this shore that has left it without coming to me or my folk. I can’t let you leave, although I’m sad to have to call in help on my first night at shore.”

Female voices filled the air, but none as beautiful or enthralling as the merman’s. When the merman noticed his lack of reaction, his frown deepened. Mermaids of varied hues and shapes emerged, the voices seemingly mocking the merman in front of him. Rupert stood and tossed a shell at them. They laughed in surprise and disappeared beneath the waves. 

Rupert turned back to face the merman. “You are a strange human.”

“My name is Fitzroy,” Rupert lied. “And you?”

“I am Amir, Prince of the Eastern Seas. How do you resist us?”

“Even speaking to you now, I would do whatever you ask, except die.”

“Then return tomorrow afternoon. Use the boat. We are forbidden to touch it or harm any inside.” 

“How am I to trust you?”

Prince Amir approached, tugging at a scale on his hand. It came loose and he passed it to Rupert. “This doubles your protection. I can not harm you now. Don’t lose it!”

“I won’t.”

“And you’ll return?”

“I will.”


	2. Flowers Also Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Flower Shop AU Fanart from @peachighoul_ on Instagram, featured in The Phoenix Fanzine.

He had to be the worst son. Part of him knew it was hyperbole, after all there were whole Greek tragedies describing worse sons. But as far as sons of single mothers named Atossa, he had to be the worst. It was literally Mother’s Day and he completely forgot to get a gift.

A flash of red streaked by and he caught sight of a cat entering a flower shop just up the road. As he drew near the shop he heard a clatter and a laugh. The laughter was honestly the most beautiful sound he’d heard and without thinking, Amir entered the shop. 

“Oh! Hello! Sorry about the mess, my cat knocked over this vase and...well just give me a moment and I can help you with anything you need!” Amir judged the other boy to be about his age, on the pale side but with just enough tan to show he’d tried to get some sun. He wore a sleeveless hoodie and a black bracelet. “Watch out for the glass!”

Amir looked around and admired all the plantings. In the middle of the floor, one medium sized vase lay in pieces, the flowers that formerly called it home were broken and petals lay strewn in a line leading up to the culprit. The cat was contentedly sunning itself on the counter. 

“Were you looking for something in particular? I’m sorry to say all of our bouquets are sold out. My mother has a waiting list that starts after Christmas.” The boy returned bearing a trash can, a broom, and dustpan. 

“Can I help you?” Amir asked, feeling foolish just standing around while someone else worked. 

“Oh no, thanks! It’s my job and my cat who made the mess. I’d yell at him but he ignores me unless I have treats. Porridge, by the way.” The boy said over his shoulder as he started to sweep up the shards of pottery. 

“I’m sorry?” Amir asked, not understanding the last bit. Did he mean he gave his cat porridge as a treat? 

“Cat’s name. Porridge,” the boy elucidated. 

“And your name?” Amir asked. 

“Oh, sorry! I’m Rupert. Rupert Fitzroy Westin,” The boy turned, dustbin full of pottery and dirt. “Uh, I’d shake your hand but mine are a bit full.”

Amir waves distractedly, gaining a smile from Rupert that melts Amir’s heart. “Oh, this must be Westin Flowers. My mom talks about your shop a lot. Probably because she lives so close.” Taking another look around he noted the empty bins where the bouquets presumably were. Not a single bud was left. 

“Yeah, my mother loves all the attention, but even she won’t work Mother’s Day. Also I won’t let her. But a lot of her customers expect to pick things up last minute. Speaking of which...” Finished cleaning the mess, Rupert drew Amir’s attention again. The boy had one of the broken flowers tucked behind his ear. “How can I help you?”

“Uh, my mother has a black thumb. Is there something here she won’t kill?”

“Assuming she has the ability to water something occasionally, yes. Our succulents are pretty hardy. Or you could get her a cactus. Less watering but also might send the wrong message as a gift. I’m not good with flower language but, to me, a cactus says stay back!”

Amir laughed. Rupert picked up a rather large metal bucket with a variety of plants inside. “Here, it’s on the house. Anyone who laughs at my dumb jokes gets a freebie.”

“Well I’ll just have to come by and laugh more often.”

“Please do.”


End file.
